User blog:Scrooobius/The PowerNoobs Duo.
Name: PowerMegaNub Squad Creator: PowerNoobz and UpdatedPowerNoobz and a little bit of Scroobius. Description The PowerMegaNub Squad is a group of failed Rufaro decoys created by both Inechi and Rufaro. All of their twisted behaviours and elements are the reason for their failure. They are now in a group causing chaos and need to be stopped. Lore PowerNoob v1 - PowerNoob was the first failed decoy of Rufaro. Originally his AI which was set up to be an incredibly nice person that would do chores for you. However his AI started become uncontrollably annoying towards Dimensiona since he wont shut up and shuu kept on using him for bad purposes. He was later on scrapped and thrown into Rufaro's basement. His given element was Narukami (The Green one) UpdatedPowerNoobz v2 - UpdatedPowerNoob was the second failed decory of Rufaro. His AI which was set to be not so nice failed to function and he turned into an absolute disaster of both terrible puns(Winchester) and rude behaviour only honouring himself. Not long afterwards he was soon dismantled and dashed down Rufaro's basement. His given element was Angi (The Red One) PowerMegaNub v3 - PowerMegaNub was the third decoy of Rufaro. He wasn't actually a failed decoy since he was supposed to be used as an april fools prank towards Rufaro. His irritating way of speaking, which is "spamming" random words, annoyed Rufaro and was escorted to the basement. His given element was Haze (The Purple One) UpdatedPowerMegaNub v4 - The UpdatedPowerMegaNub was the last failed decoy of Rufaro. His purpose was used as a test on Inechi's method on decoying someone since her at the time her hand-made Robots of Rufaro were bad. However he was a failed experiment since his power was a lot more weaker or in other words "nothing" compared to Rufaro's actual strength. His behaviour resembled Rufaro a lot, especially since it also had the urge to tell Shuu to shut up. Rufaro best liked this one but then his system stopped functioning correctly and was "teleported" into Rufaro's basement. His given element was Flux (The Blue One) Afterwards... ''- Suddenly the robots discovered a hole in Rufaro's basement and used it as an escape. The Green Noob dragged the Blue Noobs body while the purple carried the red one in a basket. They were later taken to a repair shop in Gaul and now are outside exploring the world and causing chaos at the sametime. Now it's time Rufaro stumbles across these versions of him and throws them back into his basement where they belong.'' Skills MB1 - Shoots an orb containing one of the following RedNub MB1 - Shoots out 5 orbs dealing damage. (3 second cooldown) BlueNub MB1 - Shoots out an orb shielding players for seconds 1.5 seconds. (6 Second cooldown) GreenNub MB1 - Shoots an orbs that knockbacks players that does moderate damage ( 2 second cooldown) PurpleNub MB1 - Shoots out an orb that that deals damage, the next orb will teleport the player. (2.5 second cooldown) Q - Switches you between the noobs. RedNub Passive - Increased dps BlueNub Passive - Increased Health GreenNub Passive - Increased by 10 walkspeed PurpleNub Passive - Everytime you're hit there's a 10% chance to heal up to full. E - The RedNub and the PurpleNub come together and shoot an orb dealing high damage and teleporting the player there. (Angi = Damage) (Haze = Trickster so I just chose teleporting.) R - The GreenNuba nd the BlueNub come together and buff opponents with a shield. The next 5 hits for buffed players will be reflected back and also deal less damage. (Flux = Reduced Damage) (Naraukami = Reflection since the shield is shaped to reflect as well.) F - Can do the Following RedNub - Shoots out a laser dealing high damage BlueNub - Throws 4 rotating circles around him dealing damage and cancelling certain enemy atta cks. GreeNub - Creates a field that pushes enemies away. PurpleNub - Shoots out an orb, that will deal damage overtime if landed. Pros: Cons: - Hybrid - Long Cooldowns for all elements. Apart from MB1 Trivia - Each nub has a fixed Element. - His concept took as a references from an original event that occurred in the past. - The Nubs were made when Inechi wasn't as skilled at creating robots. An example of Muto shows her improvement in terms of AI and both Strength. - References from Nintendo. (Look at their colours.) Category:Blog posts